


Smoking

by Softlite



Category: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) - Fandom, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Curious kid, Dean smoking, F/M, Uncle Sam, childhood story, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Dean's kid and curious about everything Dean's doing, and sometime it makes Sam upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> I never smoke and wonder what it taste like but I never try it.

You would see your father Dean smoking sometimes. It was a confusing sight. You heard smoking was bad, but when your dad did it, it was okay. 

"Can I taste that?" You ask out of curiousity.   
"What?" He ask looking at you.   
"That!" You pointed what your father stick in between his fingers.   
"No no no. This taste not good at all." He lied. As a smoker, anything can taste good if you addict to it.  
"And why you put in your mouth and the smoke coming out from your mouth?" Sam just laugh.   
"Well Dean. That is why I told you not to smoke in front of kid." Dean tossess it in the trash after he wet it with water. 

Sometimes, you see your father carried around a container with tobacco in it. He also had tiny square pieces of paper that he would roll the tobacco in. It was cool. Sometimes you would try to roll a cigarette. 

One day, you was bored. You decided you would find out once and for all what smoking was like. You remember going to your room and grabbing your notepad. You tore a page of it. You remember the page had lines across it for people to write on. You rolled the piece of paper into cylinder. It was kind of thick, like a cigar. You held it together with sticky tape so it won't unroll. 

"Yay! My own cigarette!" You proud yourself. You was going to stuff it with dried leaves but you thought that was a bad idea. You lit the end of the 'cigarette'. It caught on fire pretty fast. Then you remember inhaling, you remember screaming 'aaaaaaaa' in your head. A piece of fiery ash flew into your mouth and sizzled in your throat. You thought you was going to die for sure. It was like inhaled lava. Sam took the 'cigarette' when he enter your room and give you water to drink.   
"What are you doing YN?! This is dangerous." Uncle Sam said and gently rub your back to make you feel better.You drink the water and put the glass on the desk.  
"Sorry. I saw dad doing it I just curious." 

After you fall asleep, he went to Dean's room.   
"What is it?"   
"We need to talk about your smoking habit."   
"Why?" Sam show him your homemade 'cigarette', half burned.   
"What is that?" Dean ask confused.   
"Man, she tried to taste what smoking was like. Look, this is dangerous. What if she's alone, lucky I heard her coughing just now. Damn it Dean!" Sam smacked Dean's head pretty hard.   
"Ow! Yeah, yeah! I'll stop smoking!"   
"Good. If you do something and she will try it. Don't do anything stupid."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story? Feel free to hit kudos and comments. Thank you!


End file.
